


WAIT FOR YOU TO COME BACK

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu





	WAIT FOR YOU TO COME BACK

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

Minji was sure something's wrong with Yoohyeon. It's like a sad cloud was following her since the day started. Her lips were stretched into a frown, eyes rounded and glassy and she had been trailing behind Minji, literally wherever she went, since she have announced that she had to leave for grocery.

Yoohyeon was very affectionate, especially to Minji. Well, it would make sense since she basically raised Yoohyeon.

It was very early in the morning. Probably 8 am and it was strange for her to see the younger girl, wide awake, walking like a zombie after her. On most cases, Yoohyeon would be rolling on her bed until noon since it was their break.

She just got out of the bathroom, a robe covering her body and a towel wrapped around her head when she got the shock of her life to see Yoohyeon crouching just outside the door. She looked up a few seconds after and stood up lazily like a weight was on her shoulders.

Minji shrugged it off and walked her way to her bedroom, shutting the door right at Yoohyeon's face.

When she finished however, there was still a Yoohyeon, now lying, on the doorstep with still her pajamas on and she quickly rose up at the sound of the door opening, shocking Minji again, of course.

As Minji put on her shoes and pulled her purse to finally leave, she walked past by Yoohyeon sitting at the armrest of the couch, eyeing her every move.

"I'm leaving, Yoohyeonie. Tell the others when they wake up."

Yoohyeon nodded eagerly, eyes somber and lips on a pout. She ran after Minji as the older girl walked to the door.

"What am I gonna do while you're gone?"

Minji paused and looked at Yoohyeon with a confuse look. "I don't know." She succesfully got her shoes on when she fully faced Yoohyeon. "What do you usually do when I'm gone?"

And Minji could swear she heard Yoohyeon's voice cracking as she looked onto the ground. 

"Wait for you to come back."

And that was it. She cupped the sad girl's face and forced her to look her in the eyes. There was surely a reason for this strange behavior.

"What's wrong, Yoohyeon?" 

Yoohyeon didn't answer though. She tackled Minji into a hug which nearly sent them on the floor if Minji was not able to reach for the door knob. 

"You always leave me alone and bring the others with you. Do you not like me at all?" She sobbed out, voice muffled as she wet Minji's pink one piece dress.

"Where did that come from?"

Because it was the truth. Minji was in charge of all the business within the group and she was often out of home. Sometimes she would tag Bora and Siyeon with her or one of the younger girls but never Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon gets bored easily. She's also very impatient and demanding. She gets easily discomforted and would often earn a few rashes here and there when she goes out. She was a literal baby so Minji preferred it if she was home.

"Silly. I like you still, of course. I will never not like you, Yoohyeon."

Yoohyeon hiccuped for a good four times before moving back to look at Minji, eyes red and swollen.

"You wanna come with me?" Minji asked softly as she fixed the girl's fringe.

Yoohyeon nodded in an instant, cutely wiping her tears with the back of her palm.

"Go then. I will wait here as you prepare." Minji then placed a kiss on Yoohyeon's cheek and she watched the younger girl nearly tripping on her feet, trying to get ready as fast as she can.

Minji's heart was warmed.


End file.
